


Connectivity

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye needs help with her computer, and the proximity gets to Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connectivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleyspotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyspotter/gifts).



> Just a little something I came up in honor of Fitz/Skye day for the MAoS Hiatus Hug. From the prompt "67%" from weasleyspotter.

Thud.

The sound startles Fitz enough for him to drop the mustard-covered knife he’d been holding. At first he assumes that some poorly secured piece of equipment must have been knocked over in lab one floor below him, but the muttered curses coming from the other side of the room quickly indicate that’s not the case.

The noise was actually Skye. More specifically, it was Skye’s head slamming against the open piece of table between her and her laptop. The cursing seems more out of frustration that actual pain though, so Fitz assumes it was intentional.

Slowly, Skye lifts her head and glares at the computer screen. Whatever she sees doesn’t make her happy, because the cursing starts again.

“Is something wrong with your computer?” he finally decides to ask.

“Yes,” she snaps, but Fitz knows that he’s not the reason for the anger. “I’ve been waiting all weekend, and I finally found a download of this movie and it’s been stuck at 67% for nearly a half an hour.”

“And SHIELD doesn’t have it on demand?” He’s always assumed that SHIELD had everything on demand.

“Not this. It only opened on Friday. I would have loved to actually seen it in a theater, but we haven’t had a day off in almost two months, never mind a day off in a city where the movies are shown in English. This is my only option. And after that last mission, I have earned a good rom-com.”

“Do you want me to take a look?” he offers.

He built his first computer when he was ten, so he has an impressive knowledge of how they work. Admittedly, his heart has always been with the hardware side of things, but he wasn’t a slouch when it came to software or Internet connection. That side of things was usually handled by Skye. Still, it couldn’t hurt to take a look. Being a few thousand feet in the air could throw off even Skye’s skills.

She slides over in her chair to make room for him and gestures towards the computer screen.

“Be my guest.”

Skye’s proximity is distracting enough when she isn’t pressed up against him like this. When she leans on his shoulder to get a better look at the screen, he has to remind himself what he’s trying to do. And then he has to remind himself that this is just friendly, and Skye is more affectionate with everyone following her near death experience a couple of months ago. Still, his entire body feels flushed and it feels like he’s keenly aware of every single strand of her hair.

He rapidly switches through a bunch of different screens, trying to narrow down what the issue could be. Skye chimes in every now and then, mostly when she’s already tried something, and it didn’t work.

He’s almost out of ideas, when they both hear a quiet ding leave the laptop speakers. He’s not sure what he did, or if he did anything at all, but the download is finished.

He grins at Skye and pushes himself out of the chair. Skye nearly launches herself at him, and grabs the side of his face.

“You. Are. A. Godsend.” She punctuates each word with a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, well can you show your gratitude with a little less slobber?” he tells her, his annoyance masking the fact that he’s really quite pleased with all these kisses, even if they are only on his cheek.

She sticks her tongue out at him, before grabbing the laptop and skipping off down the hall. A few moments later, he can hear her asking Jemma if she wants to join her for a movie. He considers asking if he can watch too. H

But no, he has lots of work to do. Each of the dwarves needs to be recalibrated, following a large electromagnetic blast during their last mission. So he heads off to the lab, so dazed that he leaves behind a half-made sandwich.


End file.
